Not By Choice
by lily4always
Summary: Ginny and Harry are very happy together. Ginny is pregnant and Harry doesn't know but Hermione does. What happens when Hermione threatens to harm her baby if she doesn't break up with Harry? HP
1. All Alone

Not By Choice Chapter one: All Alone  
  
"So Luna what do you plan to do now that school is finally over?" Ginny Weasley asked Luna Lovegood while the two of them sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Maybe I can help my father with the Quibbler or even start something new," Luna Lovegood answered her best friend.  
  
Luna and Ginny became best friends for a while now. Since she found Hermione constantly trying to leave her out in everything two years ago while they were still in Hogwarts. But now that didn't matter anymore. She had a great friend with her and she was finished studying at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny has grown into a woman and her flat chest now had medium sized breasts which suited her very well. Her flaming red hair was up to her shoulders and she was slim. She had beautiful chocolate colored eyes and soft creamy skin.  
  
"What about you Ginny?" Luna asked her best friend with a smile.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Maybe I'll work for the Ministry or something," she answered as she looked out the window.  
  
"Yeah right, you just want to work there because Harry works there," Luna snorted.  
  
"So what if it is. Can't I be with my boyfriend?" she asked as the trolley lady came in.  
  
"Anything from the trolley dears?" the woman asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"No thanks," they both said.  
  
"Alright then have a nice trip," she smiled sweetly and headed for the next compartment.  
  
"Thank you," Luna said as she shut the compartment door.  
  
"Well I guess you're right. You should be with the person you love," Luna began dreamily.  
  
Harry and Ginny have been going out ever since his fifth year and her fourth year. They have been writing to each other ever since he left Hogwarts and they still had the same passion for each other like they were never separated.  
  
"I wonder if Ron will ever notice me and look at me the same way Harry looks and feels about you," she said dreamily looking out the window.  
  
"Oh don't worry Luna I think he will eventually. Remember that he hasn't seen you in a whole year and you've changed a lot," Ginny said. She thought that Luna and her brother would make an amazing couple.  
  
"Look we're here!" Luna exclaimed as the train pulled to a stop. "Is Ron going to pick you up?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't ask," Ginny answered as both she and Luna filed out of the train.  
  
Once out Luna was on her toes trying to look for Ron out of the crowd. "Darn, he's not here," she whispered angrily.  
  
"He's not?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh but I know who is," Luna smiled at her friend as Harry walked their way. "Well there's my dad, bye Gin, remember to write once in a while," Luna said as she ran to her father.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed  
  
"Hey Gin I've missed you!" Harry said as his lips met her and kissed.  
  
Ginny pulled away and said, "I've missed you too."  
  
With that they apparated into the Burrow. Once there Ginny put her things a side and got some food and drinks while Harry waited in the living room. Ginny arrived in the living room and set the food down. She then sat beside Harry and noticed that no one but them were in the house.  
  
"Harry where's mum, dad, and my brothers?" Ginny asked worriedly looking around.  
  
"Well You're Mother and Father are in Romania to visit Charlie, Ron is with the Chudley Canons, Bill is in France with Fleur, and Fred and George are in the Philippines to open a new Joke shop," he answered.  
  
"Oh, so are you going to stay here with me?" she asked with a sweet smile.  
  
"Of coarse I am. You don't think I'll leave you here all on your own?" he said in a strong heroic voice.  
  
Harry then leaned closer to Ginny and their lips met. His lips were warm and firm and her lips were soft and warm. He then licked her lips with his tongue asking for permission to enter as she opened it. Their tongues danced around with each other until Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Not here," she said in a low voice as Harry picked her up and headed for her room.  
  
"What about here?" he asked seductively as he opened the door to her room and put her down gently on her bed.  
  
He then climbed on the bed and on top of Ginny while supporting himself by his elbow. He kissed her again and their tongues danced around with each other while Harry started to unbutton her shirt. Ginny too started unbuttoning his shirt as he started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked as he looked up from her neck. She simply nodded and he started kissing up her neck again.  
  
Once her both of their shirts were off Harry took off Ginny's bra and started circling her dark brown nipples until they turned hard with his thumb. He then started to kiss and suck each of them which made Ginny moan. After that they took off each others pants, Harry gently entered her. Ginny screamed at the pain and excitement all at once as Harry broke her barrier. He then came out of her and then entered her again as they kissed each other. He then took his hands and put them on Ginny's breasts and started to massage them.  
  
Harry then came out of Ginny and started kissing down her neck. He went lower to her breasts and sucked each of them and began kissing lower. He started kissing down her flat soft skin and down to her womanhood. He then spread her thighs and tasted her. She moaned with pleasure as Harry went deeper and deeper with his warm tongue as she screamed and Harry stopped. He then made his way back up to her mouth and she tasted herself. He then entered her again and went in and out.  
  
"Oh....Harry.... faster...faster.....faster!" she screamed as he went in deeper. Both their hair and bodies were sweaty and damp Harry came out of her and collapsed next her. He hugged her and said, "I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too Harry," she said as he kissed her once more and fell asleep.  
  
A/n: so what do you think? Please review!!! 


	2. Good Bye

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
First thanks to supergirl036996 for being by first reviewer!  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
oreo69not96 for being my second reviewer  
  
MadJupiter: for being my third reviewer  
  
Maria-lupin: for being my fourth reviewer  
  
MusicMonkey88: for being my fifth reviewer  
  
And to Slate1198: thank you for speaking the truth, I appreciate it=). LOL my first flame but its okay thanks again!  
  
Oh and what does OOTP mean? LOL I know but I am new here. Can someone please tell me because I really want to know. Thanks!  
**  
Not By Choice Chapter Two: Good Bye  
  
After about a week the whole Weasley family were coming back. First her mother and father came, then Ron, then Fred and George. Charlie and Bill decided to stay where they were for the time being because they had to. They were just getting ready to go to a picnic when Hermione came stumbling into the fireplace.  
  
"Oh there you are dear, just in time," Mrs. Weasley said as she dusted Hermione off.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. It was Ginny's idea to invite Hermione because she wanted to catch up on things with her.  
  
"That's okay. Now let's go," Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered her out the door where the rest of them were.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione cried as she hugged Harry and Ron. Ginny was still wondering if she should go over to her or not, then she heard Hermione say, "Ginny! I've missed you!" then hugged her too.  
  
Ginny wanted to tell someone about something and she wanted to tell Hermione. It was weird because first Hermione ignored her then she all of a sudden just becomes friendly, but Ginny ignored it.  
  
When they got to the park they sat under a big tree that gave them shade from the hot sun. Mr. Weasley laid the blanket on the floor and everyone sat. Ginny sat beside Harry and Hermione. She chatted with the two and was very happy, although she had a weird feeling whenever Hermione smiled at her.  
  
After the picnic Fred and George separated from the family and so did Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. They sat on the grass as they talked about how much they missed Hogwarts.  
  
"So Ginny how was your last year in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked with a smile that made Ginny feel nervous.  
  
"Oh it was great," she smiled happily.  
  
"Well that's good," she said with a smile.  
  
"Umm.. Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny as she stood up.  
  
"Sure, Gin," she said as she stood as well.  
  
Ginny led Hermione far from Harry and Ron. She walked until they came near a forest and stopped.  
  
"What is it, Gin?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Please don't tell Harry if I tell you," Ginny said as she stared at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, ok, are you okay?" she asked again in the same worried voice that sent chills up her spine.  
  
"Okay, I will tell this to Harry when I'm ready," she started. "I just wanted to get it out of my system and that's why I asked mum if I can invite you for this picnic. Hermione, I'm pregnant," she said quietly so no one or nothing can hear.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ginny. Are you serious?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
  
"Well when are you going to tell him?" Hemione asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell him when he starts noticing," she said with a weak smile.  
  
Hermione started to walk in the forest as Ginny followed. She didn't know why she was going there but she followed anyways just incase Hermione got lost. Near the middle of the forest Hermione stopped, took out her wand and pointed it to Ginny.  
  
"Hermione wh- what are you doing?" she asked as she eyed the wand.  
  
"I was hoping it didn't have to get to this Ginny but I guess it did," she said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"I have been waiting for Harry to dump you for years but he hasn't. And now, now you have a child together. I want you to break up with him," she said menacingly.  
  
"What, no, Hermione you're madd," she said.  
  
"If you don't I'll make that baby of your look like Draco Malfoy when it is born, and you know how much Harry hates him, plus he'll think you cheated on him," she grinned.  
  
"Hermione, please don't do this," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm only doing this for love," she smirked.  
  
"But what if Harry doesn't love you?" she asked angrily.  
  
"He will, once you're out of the way," she scowled.  
  
"I'll tell him, I'll tell him that you did that," she said trying to escape the condition she's was in.  
  
"No after making your child look like Malfoy I will erase your memory. Or wait better yet maybe I should erase Harry's memory of you," she said still pointing her wand at Ginny.  
  
"You- you can't," he spat.  
  
"Want to try me?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, I-I'll leave him," she sighed when she knew she was beat.  
  
"Good. Now you will not tell a soul about our little conversation because if you do you can say good bye to your baby," she said as she withdrew her wand.  
  
"I can't believe you," she glared at Hermione.  
  
"Believe it! Now I want you to break up with Harry tomorrow morning and pretend nothing happened," she said as she started to walk back. She stopped and looked back at Ginny who was close to tears.  
  
"Stop that! Hurry up or they'll suspect something!" She snapped.  
  
Her and Ginny walked side by side and saw Harry and Ron heading back to the Burrow. Once there Ginny avoided Harry and stayed in her room until dinner. When dinner started Harry tried talking to Ginny but all he got were one word answers. Ginny glanced at Hermione and saw her smiling.  
  
That night Harry slept in Charlie's room, while Hermione slept in Bill's. Ginny was in her room crying all night until she finally fell asleep.  
  
"Gin, wake up. Ginny, Ginny wake up," Ginny heard a voice and opened her eyes and saw Harry with a big smile. She felt horrible and was so angry at Hermione she could just say 'Avada..'. so she could finish her once and for all.  
  
"Hey," she said weakly as she sat up.  
  
Harry kissed her forehead and said, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine," she replied. "But I have something to tell you," she said sadly.  
  
"What is it, Gin?" he asked in a concerned voice that she loved so.  
  
"Harry, I don't think it will work out between us anymore," she said as she looked into his emerald eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked completely surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't think we should be together anymore," she said as her heart broke into two.  
  
"Gin, I-I don't understand. Why?" he asked as his lips formed a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I feel no more love for you," she said as she felt her heart shatter into little pieces.  
  
"What?! What about that night?" he asked but she just shook her head. "So that's it, you just wanted one night with Harry Potter then dump him like a pile of trash!" he spat.  
  
"Harry, it's not that," she said but he already stormed out of the room leaving her crying.  
  
Just then Hermione came in the room and whispered, "Good girl." With that she left as she and Harry went to the fireplace and floo themselves out of the Weasleys house.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's so short I was in a hurry and I didn't know what else to write. Well please review! 


	3. Four Years Later

> **Not By Choice  
  
Chapter three: Four Years Later**  
  
It had been four years since Ginny's and Harry's break up. Not once had they seen each other or contacted each other. Harry and Hermione were Aurors for the Ministry and were happy together. Ron had been angry at Harry but Ginny merely told him it was her fault. Her parents and other brothers however supported her decision.  
  
Ginny and Luna owned a daycare center ever since Ginny gave birth to her son, James Weasley. Luna was the only person Ginny had told about Hermione's confrontation. Ever since, Luna had stuck with her best friend and helped her with the daycare. They had made a living in the daycare and were able to each buy a house from the earnings.  
  
Ginny had always tried to forget about Harry but it was impossible. When ever she looked at her son she saw him. James Weasley was a four year old boy with untidy jet black hair that stuck up in all directions. He looked exactly like Harry, except his eyes. James had chocolate brown eyes, Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Come on James, we have to go," Ginny said as she started to put on his shoes.  
  
"Mum, how come I don't have a dad like my friend Ralph?" he questioned, making her feel bad.  
  
"Oh don't worry honey, once it stops being busy at our daycare, mummy will find you a dad," she said with a fake smile.  
  
"Yay! Thanks mum," he said as he threw his little hands around her neck. Ginny and James headed out the door and drove to their daycare, called Perfect Little Angels.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Harry, please bring David to a daycare. I'm not sure but I think I saw one near here. I'm late, see you," Hermione said as she kissed Harry on the cheek and rushed out the door.  
  
David was Hermione's child, but not with Harry. It was her child with Draco Malfoy. Before Hermione's little talk with Ginny she had just broken up with Draco Malfoy. Little did she know that she too was pregnant.  
  
Hermione and Harry just moved to an apartment because the Ministry wanted Hermione near there. Harry and Hermione had just been friends when he and Ginny broke up and now have been in a relationship for two years.  
  
"David. Come on let's find a daycare," Harry announced as they hopped in Harry's car and drove around. Harry worked in the Ministry too but he wasn't supposed to go there until a little later. They finally stopped and saw a sign that said 'Perfect Little Angels Daycare.'  
  
"This place looks nice," Harry said as he took out four year old little David. David Granger was a four year old boy with straight brown hair and grey eyes that looked exactly like his father's.  
  
"Uncle Harry, are there nice children here?" he asked as he took Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think so," he replied as they entered the door. Inside there were hooks and Names of every child. The walls were orange and there were five doors. There was a door at the end of the hallway that had a sign, Kitchen. One side of the wall there were two doors that read, Toddler and Pre-school. On the other side of the two doors read, Grade School and Office.  
  
Harry and David headed into the Office and saw two women talking. A woman with red hair spotted him as her eyes grew wide. Harry thought she was familiar but just knocked and brushed away his thoughts. The woman with red hair ignored Harry and turned to the woman, with blond hair and whispered something. Once the redhead was done the other woman ran out of the room.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Ginny was chatting with Luna Lovegood about their next field trip with the children in the daycare, when she spotted a man with a child in front of the door. Ginny looked up at the man and to her horror, she saw Harry Potter.  
  
'Oh no, this can't be, please, this is not happening," she thought and started to panicked. Luna saw her face and heard a knock on the door. She was about to turn around when Ginny whispered, "Don't."  
  
"Why?" Luna asked in a whisper.  
  
"It's Harry. You have to get James out of here," she whispered quickly as Luna ran out.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Hello, please, sit," Ginny said with a fake smile as she motioned them to sit.  
  
Harry and David took a seat in front of Ginny's desk. Ginny looked at the young boy. She didn't think it was Harry's child since it looked nothing like him. "Hello, I was wondering if it were okay to leave my friend's child here is it? How much would t cost?" Harry asked.  
  
"How old is he?" she asked as she took out a registration form.  
  
"Four years old," Harry answered.  
  
"Okay, when is his birthday....." Ginny asked all the information needed and finished. Harry and Ginny stood up and said, "Well thank you very much. I'm Harry Potter, by the way," he said holding out a hand. "Ginevra," she said as she shook his hand.  
  
"Ginevra? Do you have a last name?" he asked as they both chuckled lightly  
  
"Ginevra Weasley," she replied leaving Harry staring at her in shock.  
  
Ginny saw this but chose to ignore it. Instead she took David's hand and said, "Come on David, I'll show you the Pre-School room."  
  
"Alright," David smiled as they walked off, leaving Harry standing there in shock.  
  
**A/n: Sorry I just came back from the cottage and rushed to get this chapter finished. Well now you all know that chapter two was definitely not the last chapter**.  
  
A special thanks to **Snuffles95141** for telling me what OOPT is. LOL how could I be so clueless. Like...duh. LOL! I'm crazy.  
  
**oreo69not96**: thanks!! LOL now you know how I feel, LOL!  
  
**Drake KOD**: thanks!! Don't worry that wasn't the last chapter=) LOL I loved you're review!!  
  
**MadJupiter**: thanks man!!  
  
**corae**: thanks dude!! It's coming=)  
  
**blebla**: not to worry he will find out eventually =P  
  
**jayy**: you want more? You got more! LOL!  
  
**Dottie**: that's a good plot you got there, maybe you should write a fic like that. I would really like to read it, but I already know, I think, what will happen in this fic. If I get stuck anywhere I'll definitely consider your ideas.  
  
**Nix aka Lexus Octavius**: it's not the end, don't worry. Thanks for the Hermione and Draco thing. I really needed something to make Harry and Ginny see each other and your idea was just right on the dot! Oh and I'll read your fic as soon as I get out of my busy schedule. Thanks again!  
  
**DarkFlower2113**: I know Hermione's very out of character, but you know what the green eye of jealousy does to people. I even did something bad when I was jealous.... Like really bad, lol. Well anyways, yeah she was just jealous, you know waiting for the moment when it was her turn, but it never really came. =/ eh. Well I hope I answered any misunderstandings.  
  
**Grim's Angel 13**: Thanks! But she was jealous=/  
  
**Lessa**: there, lol, I added more =D  
  
**Well thanks for all the reviews and sorry about the whole Hermione mix up thing. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, more will come.**  
  
Thanks again to these people: **supergirl036996, oreo69not96, MadJupiter, Maria-lupin, MusicMonkey88, Slate1198, Drake KOD, corae, blebla, jay, Dottie, Nix aka Lexus Octavius, DarkFlower2113, Grim's Angel 13, Lessa!!!!! **


End file.
